jkarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Vexar Aeon's Holocron
With the opening of this Holocron, a gatekeeper will appear, darkly robed with no face, just bright red eyes, staring into the soul of he or she who opened it. "What do you seek?" The gatekeeper will hiss, for it cannot open any of the secrets without knowing what the user is seeking within. Contained within the Holocron are Vexar Aeon's personal diaries, written in the days of the Brotherhood of Darkness, his lessons, his methods of training, Sith Magic and his personal marauding and assassination techniques. The Holocron possesses no Force Aura or power within, the Holocron itself grows red because of the darkness of its maker. All there is to gain from this Holocron is knowledge, and to Vexar, knowledge is the greatest power of all. Lightsaber Training Form I: Shii Cho Shii Cho, Way of the Saarlac, or the Determination Form, was the most basic form of combat used. Though basic, it can be used to inflict strong damage. It includes all the fundamentals of Lightsaber combat, parrying and targeting certain parts of the body. The way it was used by Vexar Aeon was slashing repeatedly at the head then down to the legs on one side, then switching over to the other side, repeating this. He would continue to do this until his opponent was disarmed and heavily wounded. Form II: Makashi Makashi, way of the Ysalamir, or "Contention Form". Vexar used Makashi frequently, he was a revered swordsman, and Makashi was a very practical form. It relied on swift, light movements, and was much like fencing. He would use this form by charging his opponent, using an underhand strike to the right side, then moving to the upper left, then down to the lower left, to the upper right, then down to the lower right, repeating this combo. Makashi is used to quickly disarm the opponent. Form V: Shien/Djem So Djem So, "Way of the Krayt Dragon" or "Perseverance Form". This was the most furious form of Lightsaber combat, according to Vexar. It relied on heavy blows and quick strikes to the body. Being a heavy form, he was not able to move too much with it, forcing him to keep his movement limited. He would slash to the middle of the body on each side, repeatedly bearing down on the mid section, once overbearing his opponent, he would cut them in half. He could pick up tremendous speed with this form, forcing many opponents to back off, before they met an untimely end. Form VI: Niman Form VI: Niman "Way of the Rancor" or "Moderation Form". Niman was the form in which Vexar utilized his Staff Lightsaber. Due to it's speed and brilliant defense, he preferred this to any other form, he could use it to defeat even a Makashi wielder, but refused to take on a Juyo practitioner with it. He was looked at as one of the most powerful users of a Staff Lightsaber in all of history, easily out doing even Darth Maul. He had two forms of Staff, pure offense, and defense. His pure offense resulted in repeated strikes at the head, trying to bear down his opponent, due to his overwhelming physical strength, he could overpower most enemies using this form. His defensive form, he would constantly step back, assessing his opponents movements and parrying their blades, while slashing at their legs, trying to bring them down from underneath them. Form VII: Juyo/Vaapad Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad "Way of the Vornskr" or "Ferocity Form". Juyo, his second strongest form next to Staff/Niman. He would constantly run at his opponent, slashing at their legs then hacking at them relentlessly, pouring his aggression into the form, allowing it to be even stronger. Juyo would bring down almost any form he faced. It even allowed him to block most Force Power's that were coming at him, his emotion and relentless fury would let him resist any enemy, any force. Conclusion All in all, Vexar refused to learn any other forms apart from the ones listed here. He was stubborn, and used only the forms that would benefit him. Any form he saw or as weak or not beneficial to him, he would refuse to learn. He often used emotion in his duels, letting his fury and anger out on his opponents, which wasn't pretty for them. He killed many using these tactics, and many more will die before his time is up. Methods of Training Vexar was a brutal man. His teachings were brutal as much as his methods. He used many different trials to get his apprentices to prove themselves to him, not a single one of his apprentice made it to Sith Warrior, they either died or he killed them out of fury. Severing of The Force Vexar wanted to see just how strong willed his apprentices were, so he'd beat them to a bloody pulp and sever them from the force completely. He would then send his apprentice to a planet of his choosing for a week, to see if they survived or not. Most, didn't, they suffered withdrawals from heavily relying on the Force. Many others completely lost their physical strength and got maimed by the wildlife, whom were hunting for food. Removal of the Heart It was often his thinking that the Heart merely held a person back. He researched for years, attempting to find a way to remove the Heart from a person without killing them, he found it, in the end. He would use the pulse in the body, (neck and wrist) to pump the blood around the body. He would then literally tear the Heart from the person, connecting the arteries to a 'Filter', which would be placed where the heart was. This filter would send the blood where it had to go, and allow the arteries to work properly. Trial of the Elements The Trial of the Elements, was a personal favorite of the sadistic Sith Lord. He would send his apprentices into a fire chamber, and set them on fire, seeing if they survived. If they survived at all, he would blast them with frost, ice and snow. If they survived that too, they would need to survive the trial of air. This required them to leap into the air, while a powerful Force Storm was intruding on the area. They would need to survive the entire storm, while they hung there, helplessly. Then came the trial of Earth, they were stripped of their weapons and armor, and sent to Hoth, with nothing but a pair of Robes. They needed to survive the wildlife for an entire month, Vexar would often use the Force to send wild animals after the apprentices, wanting them to truly prove themselves. Sith Magic Sith Magic, some would call it usage of the Force, to create a powerful spell. Vexar called it harnessing the darkness of his soul, using it to bring out 'Magic'. Spells used by Vexar Bolt of hatred : Bolts of hatred were iridescent spheres of energy that tormented its victims the pain and hatred of thousands of tortured souls. Mind control : When conjured through Sith magic, mind control granted the caster the ability to effectively control and influence the minds of anyone they chose. Dark side web : A Force net constricted around its victim to sever their connection to the Force. False light side aura‎ : A false light side aura concealed a dark sider's dark side aura with one of light, allowing them to infiltrate light side locations, and fool light siders into believing them to be one in the same. Force blast : Force blast was a concentrated blast of pure dark side energy projected at objects or opponents, that sometimes caused flesh burns, but caused the caster no pain. Illusion casting : Illusions were lifelike, astral projections, of whatever the conjurer desired. The illusions touched all of an individual's sensory perceptions, and only through concentration on the Force was an individual able to perceive them as being false. Spell of concealment‎ : Conjuring a spell of concealment through Sith magic allowed the caster to hide or cloak the presence of one or multiple individuals. Summon fear : Summoning an individual's fear caused the victim to experience their worst fears to the point of hysteria. It is a very powerful ability, and the duration and intensity vary depending on the caster. Supernova : Creating supernovas through Sith magic allowed the conjurer to effectively control and purge the core from a star, thereby causing a stellar explosion. This ability had the potential to backfire on the conjurer. Waves of darkness : Summoning darkness created visible, palpable waves of literal darkness, accompanied by a loud roaring sound. He used many other spells that he did not place within his Holocron. Marauding and Assassination Techniques In his younger days, he was sent on many missions to assassinate certain individuals, for one reason or another. He used Sith Spells, along with the Force to conceal him from his targets. He would first create a False Light Side Aura, so none would suspect him, using old magic, he would alter his image, so he looked ordinary. Shortly after assessing his target, he would summon fear upon him, forcing him to leave the area in fear, he would follow silently. "Always know your enemy, knowing is half the battle." He would then attempt to force him into a dark alleyway, where he would carry out his assassination, taking his targets head, then setting the body on fire. Journals TBC Category:Holocrons Category:Force-Sensitive Objects